1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to communication technologies, and particularly to an optical coupling lens.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical fiber coupling connector is used in fiber-optic data transmission. The optical fiber coupling connector includes a number of light-emitting modules, a number of light receiving modules, and a number of light optical fibers. The light-emitting modules and the light-receiving modules are linearly aligned with and optically coupled with the respective optical fibers. However, the linear alignment takes up a lot of space.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an optical coupling lens, which can overcome at least alleviate the above-mentioned problems.